Arrays (such as DNA, RNA, or protein arrays) are known and are used, for example, as diagnostic or screening tools. Such arrays, also known as molecular arrays, include regions of usually different probe molecules (typically biomolecules, such as polynucleotides or polypeptides) arranged in a predetermined configuration on a substrate. These regions (sometimes referenced as “array features”) are positioned at respective locations (“addresses”) on the substrate. The arrays, when exposed to a sample, will undergo a binding reaction with the sample and exhibit an observed binding pattern. This binding pattern can be detected upon interrogating the array. For example, all biomolecule targets (for example, DNA) in the sample can be labeled with a suitable label (such as a fluorescent compound), and the label then can be accurately observed (such as by observing the fluorescence pattern) on the array after exposure of the array to the sample. Assuming that the different biomolecule targets were correctly deposited in accordance with the predetermined configuration, then the observed binding pattern will be indicative of the presence and/or concentration of one or more components of the sample.
Currently, the vast majority of arrays of polynucleotide probes are built on glass substrates. A large body of work has been done to develop probe attachment surfaces based on silane chemistry or on coatings that attach to glass. Since most of the assays are fluorescence based, intrinsically low fluorescence provided by a glass substrate is a significant advantage. Glass has the disadvantages of being rigid and brittle and difficult to attach to other materials.
Arrays of biomolecules typically are fabricated on substrates either by depositing previously obtained biomolecules onto the substrate in a site specific fashion or by site specific in situ synthesis of the biomolecules upon the substrate. In array fabrication, the quantities of biomolecules available are usually very small and expensive. Additionally, sample quantities available for testing are usually also very small, and it is therefore desirable to simultaneously test the same sample against a large number of different probes on an array. These conditions require use of arrays with large numbers of very small, closely spaced features. Depending on configuration, from about 1 to about 20 (or more) of such arrays can be fabricated on a rigid substrate (such as glass). Such a substrate must be manually or machine placed into a fabricating tool, and the substrate is later cut into substrate segments, each of which may carry one or several arrays. To produce many more arrays requires placing and aligning of individual substrates in the fabricator. Furthermore, precisely cutting a substrate, such as glass, after the expensive arrays have been fabricated on the substrate leads to some loss due to breakage. The substrate segments that are successfully cut are typically placed individually in some apparatus for exposure to samples, again requiring repeated handling to expose many samples to respective arrays.
It would be desirable to provide a means by which many arrays can be conveniently fabricated on a substrate and prepared for use, which could reduce the need for handling and which would allow for ready exposure of the substrate to required reagents. Co-owned applications U.S. Ser. No. 10/032,608 to Lefkowitz et al. (filed on Oct. 18, 2001), U.S. Ser. No. 01/037,757 to Schembri (filed on Oct. 18, 2001), and U.S. Ser. No. 10/167,662 to Lefkowitz et al. (filed on Oct. 18, 2001) provide teaching that addresses these issues by describing a flexible substrate material suitable for use in fabricating arrays. Flexible arrays formed on these materials provide some advantages over arrays formed on glass. The flexible substrate material is more convenient and less costly to handle during manufacturing since the manufacturing processes are continuous and employ standard techniques from web processing (a.k.a. converting) technologies. Additionally, such array substrates may facilitate numerous modifications increasing the functionality of the array.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2002/0098124 A1 to Bentsen et al. discloses methods of making microfluidic devices by using polymer films in a roll-to-roll manufacturing process. U.S. Pat. No. 6,391,558 to Henkens et al. discloses electrochemical methods of detecting biomolecules that are complementary to and specifically hybridize with biological probes such as nucleic acid or peptide nucleic acid probes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,538 to Hanas discloses a method of detecting compounds that are potentially toxic to biological systems using zinc finger proteins or peptides as probes.
One technique for providing signal detection for a microfluidic system involves a single photodiode which is bonded onto a microfluidics chip as disclosed in the article entitled “An Optical MEMS-based Fluorescence Detection Scheme with Applications to Capillary Electrophoresis,” by Kramer et al. (SPIE Conference on Microfluidic Devices and Systems, September 1998, SPIE Vol. 3515, pages 76-85.) Although a single photodiode is bonded onto the microfluidics chip, the photodiode is simply an electrical transducer and has no electronics signal processing or system control capability.
As described in the article entitled “Microfabricated Devices for Genetic Diagnostics,” by Mastrangelo et al. (Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 86, No. 8, August 1998, pages 1769-1787), electronics have also been integrated directly onto the same substrate as a microfluidic system. Fabricating both microfluidic and electronic components on the same substrate is not only more costly and difficult than fabricating microfluidic components, but also limits the selection of materials and processes available to fabricate the components. A microfluidic component fabricated on or in silicon can have electrical and data analysis components fabricated directly onto the silicon substrate as described by Mastrangelo, et al. However, this is not easily achieved on polymer or glass substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,317 to Anderson describes a method for electronically detecting hybridization on a nucleic acid array by altering temperature of the array surface and detecting a change in the range or rate of temperature alteration upon binding of a target molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,948 to Anderson et al. describes a miniaturized integrated nucleic acid diagnostic device and system which includes a nucleic acid extraction zone including nucleic acid binding sites. U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,595 to Anderson et al. describes miniaturized integrated nucleic acid diagnostic devices for performing sample acquisition, preparation, and analysis operations, including particular methods for mixing fluids. PCT application WO 94/05414 to Northrup et al. reports an integrated micro-PCR apparatus for collection and amplification of nucleic acids from a specimen.
As molecular arrays are used more, a variety of form factors are being used. One strategy is to pack a large number of features on a single array, so that the features may be screened all at once. An alternate strategy is to selectively screen a relatively small number of sequences. An array with fewer sequences may be smaller and thus use smaller samples and pose cost and convenience advantages over a large array. It would therefore be desirable to have an array format that is convenient and economical to use.
Microfluidic technology is utilized to create systems that can perform chemical and biological analysis on a much smaller scale than previous techniques. Microfluidic systems for analysis, chemical and biological processing, and sample preparation may include some combination of the following elements: pre- and post-processing fluidic handling components, microfluidic components, microfluidic-to-system interface components, electronics components, environmental control components, and data analysis components. To create smaller, more powerful analysis systems, it is desirable to integrate polymer or glass substrates with electronics components to provide on-system signal detection and processing.
As microfluidic systems reduce in size and increase in complexity, there is a growing need for convenient methods of combining microfluidic structures with useful methods of analysis. What is needed is an analysis system that is easy and cost-effective to produce and is convenient to use. Furthermore, in view of the cost or difficulty of obtaining samples for analysis, it is desirable to have a system that can perform analyses on very small quantities of sample.